La Seducción del Poder
by a-lunatica
Summary: Era el poder. Sentirse inalcanzable era todo lo todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba para excitarse. Estar sobre los demás. Sentir la música guiar sus movimientos. Parafilia. Coreofilia: Excitación a través del baile erótico y algo de Exhibicionismo. SLASH.


**Título: **La Seducción del Poder.

**Beta**: Caribellieh

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género:** Parafilias

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Escrito para el juego de parafilia del foro Drarry. Coreofilia (Excitación a través del baile erótico.) y algo de Exhibicionismo (Excitación sexual sólo al desnudarse ante desconocidos).

**Resumen:** Era el poder. Sentirse inalcanzable era todo lo que deseaba y lo que necesitaba para excitarse. Estar sobre los demás.

* * *

**La Seducción del Poder.**

Aquel hombre avanzó hacia el centro del escenario sin mirar a nadie en particular; centrado de alguna forma en sí mismo, pendiente de sus movimientos, de su cuerpo. Al igual que el dueño de unos ojos verdes que lo seguían atentos a cada paso.

Ya en el centro, el hombre alzó el brazo derecho y su mano quedó sujeta al tubo de metal ubicado al medio de la pista, las piernas separadas, los brazos extendidos, uno anclándolo al metal, el otro invitando. La cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, los mechones rubios cayendo sobre su frente impidiéndole la visibilidad.

Sus hombros estaban relajados, pero su corazón latía acelerado y él creía poder escuchar cada pulso. Calzaba zapatos negros de cuero, finos. Las piernas torneadas cubiertas por una fina tela negra, su camisa, también negra de seda, gritaba que él no pertenecía a ese mundo sino a otro. Los primeros botones desabrochados permitían observar una nívea piel, que se imaginaba suave, sedosa, contrastando con el negro de la tela. Por su posición se apreciaba sólo un costado del rostro, la fina línea de la mandíbula, el hueco de la unión del cuello y los hombros. Lugares perfectos para lamer. Su postura mostraba indiferencia, elegancia y poder. Se sabía dueño de las miradas. De los deseos. Dueño de aquel mundo.

El hombre comenzó a moverse, lento, perezoso, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Seduciendo.

Con un rápido movimiento, levantó la cabeza, fijando la vista en el local, buscando y encontrando a aquel que ansiaba ver. Los mechones cayeron descuidados y seguían sus movimientos, giró el rostro, miró hacia la barra de metal, sonrió socarrón y llevó la mano izquierda al tercer botón de su camisa, lo desabrochó. Luego el siguiente. Se detuvo con la mano derecha aún sujeta al tubo y giró, usando un pie como sustento, contorneo las caderas y se aprisionó contra el metal, frotando su cuerpo, ya caliente, contra el frio hierro.

El silencio era roto sólo por la música que dirigía sus pasos, aquella melodía que lo hacía temblar de anticipación.

Siguió moviéndose, bajó flexionando las rodillas con las piernas alrededor de la barra y la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo. Giró otra vez, quedando de espaldas al público y llevando una mano hacia su trasero, sintiendo las miradas en aquella acción. Draco sonrió otra vez, le encantaba sentirse admirado. Sentirse inalcanzable era todo lo que deseaba y lo que necesitaba para excitarse. Estar sobre los demás.

Se estiró cuan largo era contra el tubo y comenzó a mover las caderas como si estuviera follándoselo, le encantaba ese movimiento; imaginarse duro dentro de la estrecha cavidad de ese alguien que lo deseaba.

Volvió a alejarse del centro, caminó unos pasos hacia el fondo, concentrando el peso de su cuerpo sobre un pie, para dar media vuelta, ignorando las miradas. Giró el rostro y se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo chupó, asegurándose de que todos los presentes lo observaran, pero fijándose en Harry, que de lejos, seguía como hipnotizado sus movimientos.

Con el dedo mojado con su propia saliva comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Con la otra mano despejaba el camino, desasiéndose de la molesta ropa, acariciando su piel cada vez más caliente. Con ambas manos tiró de la camisa con fuerza, y aun de espaldas, sintió el jadeo generalizado. A los hombres les gustaba verlo desgarrarse la ropa, acariciándose suavemente. Sentir el jadeo de más de alguno, le hizo sentir un placentero hormigueo en la piel. Ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto de tanto deseo. La carísima seda destrozada, solo era un aliciente más para su excitación.

Volvió a encarar al público y terminó de sacarse la camisa. Estaba caliente, podía sentir la presión en sus pantalones, cada mirada ajena traduciéndose en placer.

Se acercó al tubo y se mantuvo mirando al público. Con la barra a sus espaldas, se deslizó hacia abajo, sólo un poco; subió y alzó los brazos, dando la imagen de estar atado. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, todo su cuerpo agitándose y disfrutando de la atención, con los ojos cerrado y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se concentró en la música, dejándose invadir por su sensual melodía. Sus movimientos se hicieron más amplios, más insinuantes. Comenzó a acariciar el borde de sus pantalones.

Con la mano izquierda como punto de equilibrio, dobló las rodillas y se inclinó, para luego elevase, mostrando la curva de su perfecto trasero. Una de sus manos apretó una de sus nalgas, materializando el deseo de muchos; la otra, bajó por el costado de su ya presente erección, sin rozarla, sólo acariciando su muslo.

Draco, con cada movimiento gritaba que era inalcanzable.

Desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, bajándolo un centímetro y mostrando el borde de su bóxer.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Logrando con ese movimiento hacerlo aún más irresistible. Lo sabía, tenía calculado cada movimiento, cada acción era realizada con la intención de ser deseado. De exhibirse.

Ya no podía más. El baile y la atención ya habían cumplido con su misión, el exhibirse ya lo había calentado lo suficiente como para correrse. Terminó su show con un último movimiento insinuante, frotando su pelvis contra la barra, arqueando nuevamente su cuerpo y permitiéndose un leve suspiro. Se detuvo.

Miró alrededor, buscando a algún afortunado. Luego recordó que buscar ya no era necesario.

Con movimientos lentos, giró por última vez en torno a la barra, frotó su culo contra ella y se separó.

No fue consciente de los aplausos ni de los billetes que depositaban en el escenario, el no los necesitaba.

Recogió su camisa y fue directo al bar, las personas le abrían paso. Todos sabían lo que vendría. Llegó frente a Potter, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia atrás del escenario.

Potter sólo sonrió. A Draco lo deseaban todos, pero sólo él lo tenía.

Hacía eso por gusto, por placer. Porque obtenía lo que deseaba: exhibirse y ser admirado. Ser deseado, estar en la cúspide y negarse. Sentirse único.

Tener el poder de elegir, el poder de reducir a otros a masas temblorosas sólo con sus movimientos.

Le gustaba sentir los ojos de extraños anhelando, ansiando y observando su cuerpo, imaginando sus labios sobre los sus suyos. Ser parte de las fantasías de aquellos hombres.

Era el poder, el poder que le otorgaba causar esas sensaciones, de controlar las voluntades, los deseos y pensamientos. Usando sólo su cuerpo, sus movimientos y actitudes. Siendo él mismo. Sin máscaras ni prejuicios.

Era imponente, aristocrático, altivo. Un adonis, un inalcanzable.

Se exhibía, sí, pero por su voluntad.

Entraba al local todos los viernes, a las once de la noche. Caminaba por el centro, con los ojos fijos en el bar, pareciendo ignorante de todas las miradas que recibía.

Todo había comenzado por accidente después de la guerra. Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención. Se sabía admirado y le gustaba. Ser objeto de deseo le calentaba la sangre, generando sensaciones maravillosas. Sentía cosquillear su pie al ser consciente de los murmullos y los susurros que generaba a su paso. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado imitando a las respiraciones aceleradas de sus observadores.

Bailaba para sentir las miradas libidinosas sobre su cuerpo. Para generar envidia y más de alguna erección con los movimientos de sus manos.

Ya en Hogwarts había descubierto que ser objeto de deseo lo excitaba, más de una vez había llegado hasta el orgasmo al sentirse observado por Blaise. Al sentirse perseguido por Potter.

Debía ser una actividad secreta, por eso había derivado hasta ese lugar. Se lo había comprado y lo había transformado en el pub más exclusivo de Londres. Por su puesto, él todos lo viernes hacía su show, era lógico que fuera el lugar idóneo para ir.

Draco se acercó a la barra y el barman le sonrió.

— ¿Lo de siempre, jefe?

— Sí— el chico le preparó un Martini, Draco lo aceptó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Bebió de la copa mirando alrededor, buscando algo interesante para esa noche.

—Hoy hay bastante de dónde elegir— dijo el mesero mientras limpiaba la barra, sabía los gustos extraños de su jefe, y también sabía que tenía dinero y que era excepcional en la cama.

—Está bien, hay uno que me gusta —dijo Draco terminándose el trago de un sorbo. Se levantó dirigiendo la vista hacia el escenario.

—Había un moreno, pelo negro y con un cuerpo para morirse.

—Creo que se perderá el show.

Siguió caminando, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el escenario. Al colocar un pie en el primer escalón, la música cambió, y el lugar pareció llenarse de un silencio extraño.

Un chico moreno que usaba gafas dirigió su vista hasta el centro del local, extrañado por el repentino silencio. Lo que vio no lo olvidaría jamás. Draco Malfoy estaba bailando seductoramente sobre el escenario de un club muggle. Y parecía el rey del mundo, con su cuerpo escultural y sus acciones y movimientos que le impedían quitar la vista de aquel magnífico hombre.

De alguna extraña forma, Harry Potter supo que no podría moverse ni desaparecer de aquel lugar hasta descubrir todo. Porqué Malfoy estaba bailando _así_, porqué él se estaba excitando al verlo bailar, porqué se sintió atraído inmediatamente hacia él.

Y el héroe siempre lograba lo que quería.

Así habían comenzado. Harry como espectador, Draco como actor.

Ambos excitándose y llenándose de la presencia del otro. Por observar y por ser observado. Por ser deseado y por desear.

Por elegir y ser elegido.

El tiempo había pasado, las emociones habían cambiado, pero sus rituales se mantenían.

Todos los viernes Draco Malfoy entraba a su club exclusivo, se dirigía a la barra y pedía un Martini. Todos lo viernes lo mismo.

Momentos después Harry Potter llegaba. Se sentaba al final y pedía un trago. A los minutos la música cambiaba y el silencio reinaba el lugar. Su mirada de dirigía hacia el escenario y toda su atención se centraba en el hombre que estaba en él.

Pero la situación era diferente a la primera vez. Aquel hombre ya no era un misterio, no era un desconocido. Ya no era su enemigo. Aún lo deseaba, por supuesto, pero ahora, lo tenía.

Como Draco lo tenía a él. Atrapado entre sus redes, idiotizado por sus movimientos.

Había algo que ya era constante. Draco bailaba, disfrutaba de la admiración y se excitaba, pero ya no buscaba a su presa, ya no elegía a algún afortunado que obtendría el mejor polvo de su vida. Ahora centraba sus ojos en Harry, le bailaba a él. Delante de todos, pero para él.

Y es así como habían llegado a esa situación.

Después de bailar Draco estaba muy excitado y muy caliente. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación que había en el local, Harry fue arrinconado contra la pared.

—Aún no entiendo porqué tienes que hacer eso —dijo Harry mientras lamía el cuello de Draco. Al principio había encontrado un poco chocante descubrir el placer de Draco. Descubrir que el frío y aristocrático Draco Malfoy gustaba de hacer streptease en un bar muggle, era algo, por decir lo menos, increíble.

—Lo hago porque quiero.

Draco estaba gimiendo. Sus erecciones frotándose, sus manos calientes quemando su piel. Sus bocas ansiosas lamiendo, chupando. Sus ojos, devorando al otro cuerpo, observando las pupilas dilatas por el deseo y por las ansias.

Draco quería follarse a Harry, y quería hacerlo ya. Coló una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry, y con las uñas recorrió su piel. Lo quería todo.

— ¿Qué todos te miren y te deseen?—Harry tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, y había arqueado un poco la espalda al sentir las uñas de Draco. La fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentó.

Draco bajó las manos acariciando la espalda de Harry, intentando quitarle la camisa, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Con ágiles movimientos le sacó la camisa a Harry, levantándole los brazos, Harry no protestó, estaba intentando quitarle los pantalones a Draco, luchando con el temblor de sus cuerpos y la poca precisión de sus movimientos.

Ya semidesnudos se dirigieron hacia la cama, Draco cayó sobre Harry, pero no importó. Se dedicó a quitarle los pantalones y los bóxer, dejándolo desnudo y a su disposición.

Draco observó aquel cuerpo. Lo deseaba. Y sin importar cuántos hombres más quisieran estar ahí, él ya no podría cambiar a Harry. Era como una droga. Una dulce y adictiva droga.

—Te excita que me miren. Te excita mirarme. Sabes que bailo sólo para ti — decía Draco mientras comenzaba a lamer y a chupar los pezones de Harry. Ya conocía todas sus reacciones y le encantaba provocárselas. Harry gemía y se estremecía bajo sus manos.

— Eres…un… egocéntrico—. Harry intentaba calmarse, no dejarse llevar tan rápido hacia el límite. — Bailas para que te miren — dijo al tiempo que separaba a Draco de su cuerpo e invertía las posiciones. —Para que te deseen y poder negarte —agregó antes de besarlo.

El beso era un arrebato de deseo, de lujuria, pero en la suavidad de sus labios, en el pacer de sus lenguas, en la intensidad de sus dientes, estaba escrito por todas partes que aquello no era sólo sexo.

—Para que me desees — dijo Draco presionando el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, frotando sus erecciones. Giró hacia el costado de Harry y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, y por fin ambos quedaron desnudos y necesitados.

Harry metió dos dedos en la boca de Draco y éste los chupó y disfrutó como si esos dedos fueran un manjar exquisito.

Miraba embobado como la boca de Draco engullía sus dedos y como se sentían estos en aquella cavidad. Como se sentía esa maravillosa lengua, como los dientes raspaban, como la saliva iba humedeciendo más que sus dedos. Harry pensaba en todo el placer que esa boca podría darle, en como se sentía esa misma boca —que ahora estaba haciendo algo ilegal con sus dedos— en su polla, en su culo, en todo su cuerpo.

Harry sintió que una de sus manos era dirigida hacia el pene de Draco, ese movimiento, esa muestra de necesidad lo hizo salir de la vorágine que eran sus pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

Harry se preparó a sí mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Luego del segundo dedo, Harry estaba gimiendo y su polla dura chocando contra el estómago de Draco.

Draco observaba como aquellos dedos se perdían en el interior de Harry, aumentando su excitación.

Cuando Harry estuvo listo, atrajo a Draco hacia sí, besándolo con necesidad. Los labios violentos, ansiosos, buscando más y más para recorrer con su húmeda lengua. Cuando ya no aguantó más, Harry terminó el beso y se intoxicó de la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatas de Draco. Y exigió lo que quería.

—Fóllame.

A Draco le gustaba sentir el poder de controlar las voluntades ajenas, de poder generar sólo con sus movimientos que las personas hicieran lo que él quisiera. Pero con Potter las cosas funcionaban hacia ambos lados. Si Potter exigía ser follado, el lo haría.

Manteniendo las posiciones en que estaban, Draco extendió las manos para sostener las caderas de Harry. Lo quería encima de él, quería ser montado por Harry. Quería que él llevara el control.

Harry se ubicó sobre Draco, con las manos sosteniendo su peso, equilibrándose. Pero ya habían tenido suficiente para seguir manteniendo la calma. De un limpio movimiento, se empaló sobre el miembro hinchado y rojo de Draco, sintió una punzada de dolor que fue opacada rápidamente por todas las sensaciones que llegaban directo a la fibra sensible de su ser. Tener a Draco Malfoy —uno de los hombres más deseados— bajo su cuerpo, follándolo, pidiendo entre gemidos que se moviera, demostrando entre jadeos que lo quería, era suficiente placer para hacerlo terminar.

Podría correrse con tan solo recordar su baile, los movimientos cadenciosos que generaba con su cuerpo, las miradas ansiosas y esperanzadas de los demás hombres que visitaban el lugar esperando ser los elegidos por Draco.

Podría, podría… no fue capaz de razonar más. Las manos de Draco comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, una bajó hasta su polla que reclamaba atención, y la otra se enredó entre sus oscuros cabellos. La mirada de Draco decía todo lo que sus palabras generalmente callaban: eres él único a quién quiero, te elijo a ti. De entre todos, te elijo a ti.

Pensar en eso, provocó que Harry se moviera más rápido, queriendo enterrarse del todo en el miembro de Draco, queriendo entregarse a sí mismo en aquel acto.

Sintió una sustancia derramarse en su interior y la espalda arqueada de Draco le confirmó que éste se había corrido alzando sus caderas y penetrándolo hasta el final. Sentir a Draco así rompió con todo su esfuerzo de controlarse y el semen que retenía fue liberado sobre la mano de Draco, quién lo recibió sin prestar mucha atención, perdido como estaba dentro de su propio orgasmo.

Harry colapsó sobre Draco, aplastándolo durante algunos segundos, hasta que fue consciente de su cuerpo y se acomodó a su lado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos recuperaron el aliento y sus pensamientos volvían a ser algo más coherentes, aún inmersos en la nebulosa del orgasmo.

—Ya sé, bailas para que deje que me folles—dijo Harry alzando la cabeza y acercado sus labios al hombro de Draco, depositando un suave beso en la pálida piel.

—No te quejes. Sabes que te gusta. Ser el único. Ser el elegido… — Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con el toque de humor suficiente para ser entendidas como lo que eran, algo del pasado. No había espacio para el niño que vivió ni para el hijo del mortífago. Sólo eran dos jóvenes disfrutándose.

Ya no era sólo sexo, pero así habían empezado, y nunca imaginaron como acabarían.

Excitados, sudorosos, follando en la habitación del club muggle que tenía Draco. Juntos.


End file.
